As is perhaps well known, in the martial arts, use is taught of a device known as a nunchuka, which comprises a first and second length of wood which are interconnected by a flexible tether or chain. This invention is of a belt which may be used in a manner somewhat similar to a nunchuka. It includes a first and second belt length which are interconnected by a chain. On one end of the belt is a heavy object, in the form of a buckle. The belt may be removed by the wearer, the other end of the belt wrapped around the wearer's hand and the heavy object swung and manipulated as a weapon.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a belt which may be removed and used as a weapon in a fashion resembling use of the nunchuka.